captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Wakashimazu
(若島津 健, Wakashimazu Ken) is Japan's best second goalkeeper and a U-22 forward. He is well known for his karate style when playing football. Biography Prior to the knockout stage of the World Youth, he was always Wakabayashi's main rival for the regular goalkeeper position. He has being Hyuga's best friend and both of them have played football together since childhood. Partly because of this, he has no intention of taking over his father's karate dojo and training school. Captain Tsubasa Kids' Dream arc After being considered by both Kojiro and Kozo Kira themselves, Wakashimazu became Meiwa FC's keeper; however, a car accident, where he save a dog from being hit by a small truck made him unable to play until Meiwa's match against Furano FC. He suffered broken left shoulder and left leg, and He used to be a karate practitioner before becoming a keeper; known for this as the “Karate Keeper”, Ken uses his karate skills and speed to his advantage as a keeper. Boys' Fight arc Wakashimazu followed Hyuga to the Toho Academy, becoming a regular under the teachings of Makoto Kitazume. Wakashimazu's father wanted him to focus more on karate and be part of his own dojo, the Wakadoryu Style, as he never managed to win the football national tournament against Nankatsu's two victories in a row. He and his father discussed this situation and reached an agreement: if Toho did manage to win this time, he would allow Ken to keep playing soccer, but if, not, he'd return to the dojo and become the heir. As a result, Wakashimazu was determined to win the national tournament to earn his freedom and keep on playing football; he also became Toho's captain during Hyuga's absence, keeping the team together aided by Sawada, and for the time he was put on the bench. Wakashimazu managed to keep on playing football thanks to a shared victory with Nankatsu (in which he almost managed to catch Tsubasa's Drive ShotA feat he wasn't able to accomplish at the time, and only later the Italian Gino Hernandez was the first keeper to be able to do this against Tsubasa.); after the tournament, he was chosen as the regular goal keeper of the Japan Jr. team. J Boys' Challenge arc As Wakabayashi joined the team, he trained fiercely, thinking to be in competition with him for the GK position; but having injured against Hamburger SV Jr. Youth, his injury awakened and even worsened during the match against France. While he was vital in the Japanese victory, having blocked Louis Napoleon's shot during penalties, he wasn't able to play the final match. Battle of World Youth arc 1st Asian qualifiers tournament Winning the tournament three times in a row with Toho Academy high school and his captain Hyuga, after the test matches against Holland Youth, Wakashimazu, like most of the other Japanese, wanted to focus on the Japanese Youth team. However, after a quarrel with coach Mikami about the regular goal keeper position (refusing to yield his position to Wakabayashi simply based on his playing professionally in the Bundesliga), he changed his mind and left the team, joining the J-league, in the Yokohama Flugels team. Progressing individually in the J-league, he still showed worries over Japan Youth, and even wanted to play during a pinch, before seeing Wakabayashi on the field. 2nd Asian qualifiers tournament Helping Hyuga with his mother's hospital expenses thanks to the money he earned in the J1 League, he was convinced to go back to the team. He also decided to adopt a more aggressive style of playing (style similar to the one adopted by Mexico's GK Espadas). Having proven himself time and again, he accepted to be Japan's second keeper without problems, acknowledging Wakabayashi's skills. Golden-23 arc At some point, Wakashimazu became a 5th Dan in Karate and started having his own disciples as well, such as Shun Nitta. In Golden-23, Coach Kira decided to employ Wakashimazu as a forward (and it's also revealed that he had first wished to play in attack, but when Hyuga took over, he went to be a goalkeeper for the sake of the team), and he performed very well. He scored a goal in the friendly match against Nigeria and performed numerous post play. Rising Sun arc Wakashimazu continued to be a forward, as a two-top with Kojiro Hyuga. On the match against Germany, since he was benched on 2nd half-time and Wakabayashi was heavily injured by Schneider on his back, Morisaki was the substitute keeper against the Germans. To be updated as series follows. Personality He is a fairly reserved person and very strict with his training and a man of few words. Nonetheless, he's fierceful while on field, quite faithful to his best friends Hyuga and Sawada, and cold but polite in normal situations. Ken's biggest faults are his pride and slightly conceited attitude, especially regarding his worth as a player. While not wrong about Mikami's bias towards Genzo, he reacted near violently towards Mikami when confronting him about it, and later decided to withdraw from the team despite them desperately needing him due to Genzo's injury. He does begin growing out of it after his return, however. Techniques Trivia *His name is Richard Tex Tex in the Latin American dub and Ed Warner in most European countries. He is named Ra'd (رعد) in the Arabic dub. The Latin-American name is based on puns coming from his and Roberto's Latin-American VA, Ricardo Tejedo. *In the 2018 anime, because Hyuga does not like wearing the captain's armband, Wakashimazu wears it for Toho Academy instead of Sawada due to his older age. He also took over the role outright when Hyuga was suspended for the middle school tournament. Gallery |-|Color spread= VO 10.jpg|Kids' Dream arc VO 23.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Japan (RS) 1.jpg|Rising Sun arc |-|1983= Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983).jpg|In Kids' Dream arc Triangle Jump ep40 (1983) 2.jpg Triangle Jump ep40 (1983) 1.jpg Triangle Jump ep40 (1983) 3.jpg Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 2.jpg Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 3.jpg Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 4.jpg Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 5.jpg Ken .jpg|In U-13 International Tournament arc Tsubasa and Ken - U-13 Japan.jpg|Tsubasa & Wakashimazu Wakashimazu ep59 (1983).jpg|In Boys' Fight arc Wakashimazu ep88 (1983) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's dribble Wakashimazu ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's tackle Wakashimazu ep88 (1983) 2.jpg|As Sweeper-Keeper Wakashimazu Toho (CT).jpg Ken wakashimazu.jpg|Toho Wakashimazu ep109 (1983) 1.jpg|Defending against Nankatsu Wakashimazu Toho (CT) 2.jpg Wakashimazu - seiken defense (CT).jpg|Shuto Defense Wakashimazu Kojiro ep119 (1983) 1.jpg|Against the Counter Drive Shot Keepers ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Wakashimazu Japan (SCT).jpg Soda Hyuga Ken Jito (SCT).jpg|With Toho jersey (1989 OVA) Japan_Jr_(SCT).jpg|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) Wakashimazu (Movie 2).jpg|In Film 2 Wakashimazu (Movie 2) 2.jpg|Triangle Jump Wakashimazu (Movie 2) 3.jpg|In Film 2 Wakashimazu Sankaku (Film3) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's saving Japan Jr (Film 3) 15.jpg|Triangle Jump vs Hirado Combi Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Wakashimazu Japan (film5).jpg|In Film 5 |-|J= Wakashimazu ep21 (J) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's saving against Matsuyama Meiwa FC (J).jpg|Ready for the finals Wakashimazu ep28 (J) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's Triangle Jump Wakashimazu ep29 (J) 1.jpg|Air fight vs Tsubasa Wakashimazu ep31 (J).jpg Wakashimazu_Meiwa_(J).jpg Wakashimazu ep33 (J) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's cross Wakashimazu ep32 (J).jpg|Wakashimazu's bullet shot Wakashimazu ep33 (J) 2.jpg|Facing Tsubasa's power shot Toho ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Toho Academy High Wakashimazu (J).jpg|Leaving Japan Youth training camp Wakashimazu Katagiri (PSX) 1.jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX) |-|2001= Wakashimazu ep9 (2001) 1.png Wakashimazu ep9 (2001) 2.png Wakashimazu ep9 (2001) 3.png Ken.jpg Meiwa (2001) 2.jpg|In Meiwa FC Wakashimazu ep9 (2001) 4.png Wakashimazu ep10 (2001) 1.png Wakashimazu ep10 (2001) 2.png Toho ep17 (2001).jpg|Wakashimazu, Takeshi, Sorimachi Wakashimazu ep20 (2001) 1.png|Wakashimazu, Sorimachi Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 4.jpg|Facing the Miracle Drive Shot Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 5.jpg Road385.jpg|Wakashimazu, Matsuyama & Ishizaki Ken01.jpg|In Japan Jr. Ken.Wakashimazu.jpg Wakashimazu ep27 (2001) 1.png Wakashimazu ep27 (2001) 2.png Toho ep32 (2001) 2.jpg|In Toho Academy High Wakashimazu ep39 (2001) 1.png|Japan J-Village Wakashimazu ep39 (2001) 2.png|Catching the Tiger Shot single-handed |-|2018= Wakashimazu ep19 (2018).jpg|Wakashimazu's appearance Wakashimazu ep19 (2018) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's great save Meiwa ep22 (2018) 1.jpg Meiwa ep22 (2018) 2.jpg Wakashimazu Tsubasa ep24 (2018) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu vs Tsubasa Wakashimazu ep23 (J) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's catch Triangle Jump ep23 (2018) 1.jpg|Triangle Jump Triangle Jump ep23 (2018) 2.jpg Triangle Jump ep23 (2018) 3.jpg|Wakashimazu's Karate training Wakashimazu ep24 (2018) 1.jpg Wakashimazu ep26 (2018) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's save Kojiro gang ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|The Meiwa gang Wakashimazu_S2_(2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight (2018) Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep32 (2018) 0.jpg Toho ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 2.jpg Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|'Wakashimazu' vs Misugi Kojiro Wakashimazu ep33 (2018) 1.jpg|Meeting Coach Kira Toho ep37 (2018) 1.jpg Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Witnessing the 1st Drive Shot Best Four ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|Toho Best Four Meiwa Higashi offensive (2018) 1.jpg|Ishii attempting to score Diving Catch ep43 (2018) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's Diving Catch Diving Catch ep43 (2018) 2.jpg Wakashimazu ep43 (2018) 1.jpg Wakashimazu ep43 (2018) 2.jpg|Catching the ball Wakashimazu ep43 (2018) 3.jpg|Sliding tackle Wakashimazu ep43 (2018) 4.jpg|Overlapping Wakashimazu ep43 (2018) 5.jpg|Dribble Wakashimazu ep43 (2018) 6.jpg|Wakashimazu's Bullet Shot |-|2018 (2)= Toho ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Begging the coach on Kojiro's behalf Toho ep46 (2018) 0.jpg|Ready for the finals Kojiro ep46 (2018) 2.jpg Kojiro ep46 (2018) 9.jpg|Scoring against Wakashimazu Wakashimazu ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu telling his injury to the team Toho ep49 (2018) 1.jpg Wakashimazu ep49 (2018) 1.jpg|Defensive Chop Wakashimazu ep49 (2018) 2.jpg|Triangle Jump Wakashimazu ep49 (2018) 3.jpg Wakashimazu ep50 (2018) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's Long Shot Kojiro ep50 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro & Wakashimazu vs Tsubasa Tsubasa ep51 (2018) 2.jpg Wakashimazu_ep51_(2018)_1.jpg|Wakashimazu vs Miracle Drive Shot Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 3.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 4.jpg|Beaten by the Miracle Drive Shot Wakashimazu ep51 (2018) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's interception Wakashimazu ep51 (2018) 3.jpg|Wakashimazu's cross Toho ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro remembering all his family and comrades Toho ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Celebrating the 4th goal Toho ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Toho V1 champion Toho ep52 (2018) 3.jpg Golden Age (2018) 1.jpg|Golden Age Japan ep52 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Final scene of the 2018 anime |-|Art= Ken.Wakashimazu.jpg|U16 Wakashimazu U20 (DT) 1.png|U20 Wakazhimazu_FW_in_Yokohama_Flugels.jpg|YOK Wakashimazu Toho (DT) 1.png|MS ken 2.PNG Toho HS (DT).png Nankatsu HS vs Toho HS (DT).png|Hyuga vs Nankatsu Wakashimazu.png|JAP Wakashimazu Japan (DT) 1.png|2018 FIFA uniform Wakashimazu Japan (DT) 2.png|Olympic Japan |-|Manga= Meiwa FC.jpg|Meiwa home kit Tsubasa_Miracle_Drive_Shoot_(Ch_82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot vs Toho MS Captain-tsubasa-world-youth-493212.jpg|Vs Iraq Youth Japan ch1 (G23).png|U-22 Japan Wakashimazu ch95 (G23) 1.jpg|Father & son Hyuga_and_Wakashimazu_-_Twin_Shot.jpg|Meiwa Combi Twin Shot Meiwa Quartet (RS).jpg|Meiwa Quartet (RS) |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO Captain Tsubasa Nankatsu vs Toho img01.gif|Captain Tsubasa: Nankatsu vs Toho Notes External links de:Ken Wakashimazu es:Ken Wakashimazu Category:Support characters Category:Keepers Category:Forwards Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc